i dont know
by jadeblackheart4
Summary: Edward ends up going to the OUAT world after passing through the gate a second time. then again in exchange for everything the gate has taken from him and his loved ones.
1. going through the gate

Edward clapped his hands down on the transmutation circle that would get him ling and envy out of gluttony's damned endless stomach. Light exploded from the circle and the horrid black hands snaked around him.

"Ling! Jump in now!"

He heard ling reply, "I'm counting on you alchemist!"

Edward glanced over to envy watching the souls be ripped apart. He heard a whisper of thank you, and grimaced

The black hands started ripping him apart .He shuddered slightly then he closed his eyes and repeated in his mind, this is all for Alphonse, all for Alphonse, all for Alphonse. He focuses all of him on the gate. If he focused hard enough he should be able to reach it.

When he opened his eyes the truth was sitting in front of him smirking.

 _"Ooh so you didn't come here to get your body back?"_

Edward collapsed inside the gate. His damn arm hurt!

He abruptly sat up, looking at the gate.

"Alright I'm here!

He Edward started then looked behind him. There was another gate!

"Why are there two gates?"

He gasped when he saw a skinny figure with long golden hair sitting facing the other way!

The figure turned his head slowly toward him. And Edward gasped in shock once again.

He quickly stumbled up and ran towards Alphonse. His arm outstretched. Just then the gate opened and the black hands wrapped themselves around him. NO! He continued to run towards his brother.

"AL!"

He struggled against the arms but could no longer run to his brother.

"AL! Come here!" Edward screamed. His arm still outstretched for his brother.

"Hurry up al! AALL!"

Al stood up.

"I can't." he stated calmly, Edward drew in a shocked breath," you are not my soul. I cannot go with you." Al smiled sadly.

Edward was devastated. He got pulled back into the gate. He watched al as he leaved, Edward screamed in frustration. He auto mail hand was fisted in front of him as he got pulled back. He heard the gate close loudly in front of him. No! Nononononononononononononono! He pulled his fist back and forced the gate open. AL looked up at him in shock.

"ALPHONSE! Alphonse! ALPHONSE! Someday I will come and bring you back!, unable to fight against it he was drawn back yet he pointed at AL, "wait for me! WAIT FOR ME!"

The last thing Edward saw was Alphonse's smile and the gate close before he was swallowed by darkness.

He heard a chuckle.

 _"You really are passionate aren't you Mr. Alchemist."_

Edward growled.

"Damn you truth!"

Another chuckle.

 _"Well good luck."_

Wait what?"


	2. Metal kick to the face

Edward groaned as he woke up in what seemed to be a forest. His arm felt like absolute shit. He groan as he sat up he was so incredibly sore. It felt like he was dying. He as slowly got up his back cracked loudly.

"Ugh." Edward panted a little and leaned against a tree. Where the heck was he? The only thing he saw was green trees, shrubs, some bushes, and trees trees trees TREES! I don't have time for this! I have to get back to al! Edward stomped a foot on the ground then wishing he didn't as he winced feeling pain go through his body. He sighed. If he just headed straight he should get somewhere right? Yes good plan. Edward nodded to himself sharply then walked briskly straight. He paused for a second and looked up noting that the sky looked slightly red.

After a few hours and several breaks it was dark out and Edward was left panting against a tree when he noticed a limping man and what seemed to be his son. Edward saw a couple of horses with armed men riding them come up to the short man and his son. Edward was too far away to hear what what going on but he saw that man seemed to crying and begging the man that smirked winningly at him. Edward creeped closer hidden by the trees. Edward strained his ears trying to hear the conversation.

"Please not in front of my son." the man begged.

Edward immediately bristled as the other man commanded him to kiss his boot. The poor man shakily got down on his feet and kissed the boot. The rest of the men laughed and mocked him. In a flash of overwhelming anger Edward forgot his pain, ran up to the man and gave him a good kick in the face with his auto mail foot. The man's nose broke and blood squirt everywhere. Edward smirked, perfect.

The man with the limp looked up at Edward in fear, having fallen down; his son was behind him in a sort of shock. He wasn't much taller than Edward. About an inch by estimate. His son a head shorter. Edward felt strangely giddy by that fact. He heard the idiotic men pick up their friend and run away on their horses as he introduced himself.

"Hello, m' name is Edward nice to meet you."

The couple stayed still and stared at him still in shock.

"C'mon I'm not _that_ scary, don't be afraid.

Edward outstretched his right arm. The man slowly got out of his shock and shakily took Edward's hand.

"M-my name I-is r-r-Rumpelstiltskin."


	3. THANKS FOR THE SOUP!

Rumpelstiltskin had a strange accent, but you know whatever. Edward cocked his head at the strange name though. The man lowered his head in what seemed to be shame.

Edward shook his hand quickly.

"Cool name."

Rumpelstiltskin looked up shocked.

"W-what?"

Edward smile widened.

"I said you gotta cool name. It interesting, I like it!"

The man gave a shaky smile and muttered

"Thank you."

Just than an old man came up behind Edward and pulled Rumpelstiltskin into a short half embrace.

"Are you okay! I saw the men come after you and i came as fast as i could."

Rumpelstiltskin looked at the man with gratitude.

"T-thank you but i-i'm alright."

"Good ill help you get home."

Edward sauntered over to the boy and wrapped his good arm around him.

"Me too!"

After a few miles or so , the group entered a village, at the edge of it was Rumpelstiltskin house ,a small shack.

Rumpelstiltskin and his son led the way into it. Once they were all in Rumpelstiltskin turned towards his guests.

"Would you like some soup? It's the least I could do."

The old guy shook his head rapidly yes. However Edward did not want to involve himself with the poor man and his son any further. Even though he had hardly eaten that day he should be fine, he's gone through worse after all.

"No thanks, I'm good. Probably should get going anyways."

Right after Ed said that his stomach grumbled a little and he blushed slightly.

"I may be a little hungry, but I'll be fine."

Edwards's stomach betrayed him once again by roaring loudly. Now his face was as red as a tomato.

"Um I don't want to impose and um i-i-"

The boy laughed and the two men pulled on amused faces. Edward gave them half glares and pouted as Rumpelstiltskin pushed a bowl of soup towards him.

"You wouldn't be imposing. I am grateful for what you did."

Edward gave up and took the soup, hurriedly shoving down his throat. After downing half of it, ed decided to sit next to the boy.

"Soooo, what's your name?"

The boy smiled up at him.

"I am Baelfire but you can call me Bae."

Ed smiled widely at Bae.

"Cool! Then I insist that you call me Ed!".

"Kay Ed"

Ed moved his attention to Rumpelstiltskin," same goes for you! And then I'll call you Rumples! Deal?"

Rumples shook his head yes with a small pleasant smile.


	4. golden coins

After Bae fell asleep Rumples spoke his worries about his son being forced to join the war. As the conversation continued it hit Edward like a bunch of bricks. He was in a completely different world! Crap! How did he get here! Did Ling and Envy come here with him? He stared into the warm fire and got lost in thought. Not really paying attention to the conversation until they started talking about someone called the dark one. How Rumpelstiltskin should become the dark one to control the power.

"I don't think you should do it, "Edward butted in firmly," doesn't sound like a good idea. It's too risky. Something could go wrong with power like that."

Rumples started to tremble a little.

"B-but if I d-do it, i-i could save s-so many lives, n-not just my son's, all the children's." His face pleading with Ed.

Edward sighed.

"Do whatever you want." He felt that it was his time to leave, but first…

Edward made a show of standing up, patting his pockets and looking alarmed.

"Is everything alright?" the old man asked

Edward sharply shook his head yes.

"I'll be right back."

Before anyone could say anything else he zoomed outside. After running what Edward deemed a safe enough distance he clapped his hands and pushed them onto the ground? A little gold should be good in paying Rumples and Bae back.

Edward ran as fast as he could back to the shack and was about to slam the door open before he remembered Baelfire. He decided to instead creep the door open slowly.

"Hey, sorry about that. I accidently dropped my money on the way here."

Both men gave him a look of understanding.

"It's alright." Rumples smiled.

Ed smiled back then took the piece of his shirt he transmuted into a pouch out if his pocket and opened it and pulled out 6 golden coins. The men stared at him in shock.

Rumples started shaking and stuttering while the old guy blurted out.

"You're bloody rich!"

Edward laughed heartily at their reactions.

"Yeah I know I'm amazing!" he flipped some of his golden hair and smirked.

He put the coins in his right arm and pushed them towards Rumples, who seemed to go into a deeper shock at the notion.

"W-w-w-what?"

Edward's smirk grew even larger.

"For you and Baelfire. For takin care of me. Thanks for the soup!"

Rumples shakily took the coins and held them close to his chest.

"T-t-thank you." he breathed out.

Edward shoved the pouch back into his pocket and flipped around heading for the door.

"Thanks for everything! Take care of yourself Rumples!" Edward yelled before shutting the door.


	5. going back home

Edward wondered around the town for a few minutes before someone took him by surprise, coming behind him wrapping one arm around his arms and waist the other on his mouth muffling his screaming. Ed winced at the pain in his arms. Edward retaliated by biting harshly into his captor's arm. Only letting up when both arms drew away and he heard a familiar voice cried out in pain.

"Ow! Ed! Why are you so mean to me!

Ed swerved around coming face to face with-

"Ling!" Edward smiled widely before glaring and growling, "what the hell! You seriously freaked me out! Why'd ya grab me from behind like that!?"

Ling just shrugged and shook his head sighing. A vein popped out on Ed's head as he drew his metal hand back into a fist.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Ed's first met air as Ling jumped away from him laughing. Edward growled in response and ran at him about to punch him in the smiling ling again when someone pulled him from behind.

"Damn prince, I told you to quickly grab chibi-san so we could get out of here, not start a fight with him."

Ed flipped around and punched envy, breaking his nose.

"I. AM. NOT. LITTLE!"

Envy's nose transmuted back, healing itself.

"Riiight, of course, "Envy sighed," now we need you to go transmute us outta here."

He picked Ed up bridal style. Ed sputtered and scrambled to get back on his feet, however Envy just held on harder. With ling laughing his head off, the trio made their way quickly into the woods. They stopped at a huge clearing and envy flopped a cursing Ed onto the ground

"The faster you work the faster we all get to go home."

Ed cursed a few more times before picking up a stick and drawing the transmutation circle for them to go back to their world.

Once it was complete Edward had envy go into the middle of the circle and clapped his hands. Ed hoped that this time he would be able to get back to Alphonse. None of the three wanted a repeat of going to another universe.

Btw sorry for the short chapters.


	6. Deal?

They had done it. Father was gone.

"What happened did we win?" the now blind Roy "looked" to riza for answers.

"Yes, but alphonse hasn't returned from the other side."

Mei chang was sobbing apologies on one side of the suite of armor that was once Alphonse.

On the other side Edward was kneeling his head bowed.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Ed I've got the toll for him."

Edward looked up to see ling in his outstretched hand a red stone.

"It's a philosopher's stone. Use it to bring him back"

Edward's breath turned ragged and he shakily placed one fist on the ground.

"I much as i want to I can't, "he bit out," i promised al, we would never use a philosopher's stone."

No one said anything.

 _There has to be a way to get him back. There's got to be! Think damnit! Think it through! Just keep thinking!_

"Edward."

Ed looked up to see izumi holding his father up.

"Use my life for the toll, use me to save Alphonse.

Both Izumi and ed gasped and stared shocked at van.

"I have enough life left."

Edward's face consorted with anger.

"No way! I could never do that you dumb ass! This doesn't have anything to do with you! Its our own damn fault! I won't use another human life to get Alphonse back. And i don't care who's it is! Why should you sacrifice your life for our mistakes?"

"Because I'm his father."

Ed faltered at that drawing a ragged breath.

"That's the only thing that matters. You don't know how much you boys mean to me. I just want you to be happy. And i do bare some of the responsibility, this might not have happened if i had been there for you, "he shook slightly with emotion, "I'm sorry Ed. I've lived long enough. Just give me this chance to act like a father for once.

Edward's face became pained

"Shut up you rotten father! You say something that dumb again then I'll knock you out "Ed's hands were in fist as he started crying.

Van's eyes widened then closed.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Ed stared rubbing his eyes furiously. Then turned his attention back to Alphonse.

 _Now think! C'mon! You're the youngest state alchemist in history damnit! There's gotta be some way! There has to be!_

Edward looked back to Roy and Riza, remembering the moments of advice and support from both.

 _Exactly!,_ Edward clenched his fists _, I can't give up, there has to be some way! I know it! I know there is!_ That's when it hit him.

He looked down at his hands unraveling them. He took in a ragged breath and gasp softly. Then smiled with confidence.

"Alphonse," mei chang's voice wavered and Ed looked down at her.

" Oh poor alphonse, al, alphonse."

Mei, i didn't realize she cared so deeply for al. Edward looked around. Mr. Gorilla, the brig soldiers, the major, Lan fan, ling, teacher, our father. Edward had made up his mind. He fisted his hands again and stood up.

"Mei, stand back a little."

Still crying she looked up at him slightly confused.

He just smiled then walked over to a metal stick and started drawing his most likely last transmutation circle. As people watched he continued to smile confidently.

Ling gasped.

"Is that- that's a human transmutation circle!

Edward threw the bar to the side.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, this is my last transmutation. Stand back and enjoy the show!" Ed threw his hand back then clapped. Blue electricity crackled around him. Ed then placed his hands onto the circle; the electricity grew larger and brighter.

"Stop!" ling called.

"Elric!" the chimeras cried out in unison.

"No Edward Elric!" Armstrong yelled

His father and izumi looked on with wide eyes.

The doors to the gate thumped loudly behind ed.

" _So you came to your brother back. But how are you going to drag an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer your own body?_

Edward smirked and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah I've got your payment right here, "Edward pointed his thumb backward, so you can go ahead and take it."

His gate. The truth's mouth hung slightly open in shock.

"This thing is my own portal of truth, so i get to make the decision on how it's used, "Edward smirked widely, "is that right?"

Truth stayed in shock for a few moments longer until they smirked too and started laughing placing a hand on their head. Edward became serious again.

" _It's come to that_ , "their laughing became louder, " _and you're sure about this? You do realize you will never be able to perform alchemy again without your portal."_

"I'm aware of that, this portal, i know it contains every secret alchemy has to offer. However it has also led me astray, i saw the truth that lies within it, and I became convinced I could solve everything with alchemy. But i count have be possibly more wrong. That's was just arrogance."

" _You're willing to cast it aside, to lower yourself to a simple human_?"

"What do you mean lower myself? That's the only thing I've ever been. Just a simple human that couldn't save a little girl. Not even with alchemy."

" _You're sure you'll be alright without it? Think carefully now."_

Ed remembered the voices of his friends. Then smiled slightly chuckling. Smiling even wider

"Who even need alchemy when I've got them?"

The truth grinned widely.

" _You've done it! That's the right answer! Good job you've beat me! However! I won't take it!_

Edward immediately stopped smiling.

"What?"

" _You heard me I won't take it,_ "Edward frowned deeply glaring at the truth." _however i will allow your brother to go home along with all the other things I've takin from you precious friends if you do something for me."_

"What is it?"

 _"_ _You know that once word you went to on accident before?"_

"Yeah? What about it?"

" _I'm going to send you back."_

"Why!" Edward's angered face became covered in confusion

" _Well for one I don't want your story to end here. And i have a few other errands for you to do."_

"When do i get sent back home!"

" _Hmm after you finish what i want you to do and can find your own way home. I like seeing you face challenges."_

"What the hell!"

" _What do you say Edward? Deal? This is the only thing i will offer you."_

Edward thought for a few moments before making up his mind.

"Fine."

" _Great! I'll send you brother home right away!~ also in exchange for a few gifts along the way I'll take your arm back_."

"Huh! But i just got it back!"

" _Yeah and i miss having it."_

Edward sighed.

"Fine whatever."

The truth smiled impossibly even wider.

" _Good."_

That last thing Edward saw was his brother stand at his side of the gate.

Srry for any mistakes


	7. And we're back!

Edward awoke groaning. Again in a forest. He groggily looks around. Its night out and stars shine from above the trees. Sighing Edward sat up slowly, swearing under his breath. He felt like he had just got run over by a truck. Actually make that two trucks and a bulldozer. He straggly got up. He drew in a sharp breath. Oh that definitely wasn't the best idea. Ed became dizzy and everything became blurry. He leaned on the nearest tree. He closed his eyes taking in deep breaths. After a few minutes Ed could finally see clearly again. He sighed for what seemed the millionth time and wiped his forehead of sweat and a bit of blood. Truth could fix up and attach your automail, but couldn't heal a few of your flesh wounds. Thank you soooo much truth.

After whining and throwing a fit of how miserable he was ,Ed calmed down and started walking forward still having to use the trees as a crutch. He had the same plan in mind that he had the first time he popped up in this world: continue walking forward because he was bound to get somewhere.

Ed found his way to a dirt road.

"Freaking finally", Ed muttered under his breath and started down the road.

Please tell me if you want me to add something to this. I am open to suggestions! Srry for the shortest chapter ever. No Edward it's not because you're in it.


	8. Rain isnt kind to Edward

After walking for a few more hours Edward could no longer go on. He went off the path and into a grassy area. He transmuted some bread and wolfed it down before collapsing into a deep sleep.

When Ed woke up a still a little drowsy he felt a heck of a lot better. He sat up and stretched his legs and arms out wincing slightly at the soreness.

Looking around Edward smiled brightly, the birds were singing, the sun was shining and no one was trying to kill him. Ed had a feeling it was going to a great day. He popped up getting a small breakfast of transmuted bread. Then he got started going down the road again. It had been a while since he had been able to walk leisurely and enjoy the scenery. It was actually quite beautiful. The forest seemed to be somewhat ….. magical? The sky was a clear blue covered with only a few white clouds. Everything seemed to be perfect.

Until it started raining. After a few hours of complete bliss it started pouring more than just cats and dogs. The rain hit Ed like a ton of bricks drenching him to the bone. Ed groaned in pain as his ports screamed at him. Like it was his fault it was raining. Of course the weather ended up like this. Even in an alternate universe nothing went his way.

Ed continued stumbling forward when he heard humming a tune Edward definitely hadn't heard before. After a few minutes Ed turned around and saw a small man a three yards away from him in strange looking clothing with … greenish skin? Ed shakily raised an eyebrow. Some sort of chimera? He shook his head, it didn't matter. Even though Ed thought that he gave into his curiosity and stole another glance. This time Ed eyes met directly into the others. Awkward~. Ed quickly looked away walking slightly faster than before, despite his ports protests.

Ed felt a tap on his shoulder and he jumped slightly swiftly turning his head around to become face to face with the odd man. Ed felt the color drain out of his face. What the hell! How the freaking heck did he get so close in such a short amount of time! Ed's heart felt like it was trying to run away and leave him behind.

The man smiled creepily showing off slightly sharp teeth.

"Is everything alright dearie?"

Edward bristled, anger coursing through him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE GETS MISTAKEN FOR A GIRL!"

The man smiled wider laughing freakishly high.

"The heck you laughing at?" Ed gave him a death glare.

"I never said that you were short or get mistaken as a girl. I assure you are a very tall young man."

Ed calmed down brightening up, putting his hands on his hips and beaming.

"Finally! Someone who sees the truth!"

Ed's happiness last only a few second before he started hacking his guts out. He brought his metal hand to his mouth until he stopped coughing.

The man's smile wavered a bit.

"Looks like you need some help dearie.

Ed shook his head and straightened up.

"Nuh-uh. I don't need help. I am perfectly fine. He started to walk away briskly, again in despite the pain emanating from his body.

The man decided to walk behind him

"All the evidence point to you needing my help. You're soaked, you're sick and you are clearly in pain. I can help you."

Ed twisted his head around again glaring at the man who had a super creepy smirk on his face.

"Why the heck would i accept help from you! I don't even know who you are!" Ed suddenly felt really tired, "I'm just gonna take a nap. I don't need your help. Bye".

He went back to the edge of the road flopping on a soft patch of grass and falling asleep before the strange man said anything.


End file.
